A Royal Engagement
by angelalexandra
Summary: The time has come when Sky has to pick a bride by order of his parents. When Sky proposes to his dream girl, she runs away. Will she accept his proposal and become Erakleon's soon-to-be princess or is there another surprise that is making her scared?
1. Chapter 1

In Arakleon's royal thrown room. Sky and Brandon are talking to Sky's parents.

"This is unacceptable Sky!" yelled Sky's mother, "Very soon your father and I will pass down the crown to you and you can't handle being the king, the only ruler of Arakleon."

What your mother means to say Sky is that you can't rule Arakleon without a queen," said Sky's father.

"What are you saying dad?" asked Sky, "Are you making another arranged marriage?"

"No Sky," replied his mother. "We're saying that you need to choose your bride."

"I was a freshman at Red Fountain when you made an arranged marriage to Diaspro. So what makes you think this will be any different?" asked Sky.

"Squire?" yelled the king.

Brandon was standing next to the king threw a small box to Sky. Sky caught the box and opened it. When he opened it, Sky saw a five carat diamond ring. Sky's eyes widened and he said, "You can't be serious? Are you seriously letting me pick my bride myself?"

"Of course, have anyone in mind?" asked the queen.

"Actually, I do," said Sky with a smile.

At Alfea, Bloom is in her dorm looking through Layla's wedding album. Layla came through her dorm door carrying boxes full of her stuff.

Layla walked up to Bloom and said, "Beautiful aren't they?"

Bloom's face lit up and she looked up at Layla and she said, "Yes they are. When are your parents passing the crown, if you don't mind?"

Layla replied, "No I don't mind at all. My parents aren't officially passing the crown so Nabu and I won't be rulers until I receive my princess powers and since I missed out on the first two years, I have to repeat the first two years then the third like normal. Humph"

Then Layla walked off and Bloom flipped the page. Outside the sky is grey and the rain is pouring down. Lockett and Tune are locked out side and are trying to dodge the rain drops.

"This is so rude," said Tune, "Why can't Musa and Bloom just give us little umbrellas. I mean look at my wings it's hard for them to fly."

While trying to dodge the rain droplets, Tune and Lockett crashed into the window. Bloom looks up and opens the window.

"Tune, Lockett are you two alright?" asked Bloom.

Stella comes in the dorm all socked and yells, "Argh! I hate rain! It frizzes up my hair!"

Tecna is sitting on the couch with her laptop and says, "Stella, it's logical for this realm have rain. As well as your hair to get frizzy so, Live With It!"

"Oh shut up Tecna," yelled Stella and she slammed her door.

Digit flew up to Tecna and said, "Tecna, why did you just take that?"

"Digit if you know Stella as long as I have, you just have to block her from her mind."

Bloom picked up Tune and Lockett and placed them on the couch and gave them a cup of tea from the 'Flower of Life' in Pixie Village.

"Are you two feeling better?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah thanks for the tea," replied Lockett.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the air, Brandon and Sky are in the squad ship returning to Red Fountain. Sky is sitting in his seat admiring the engagement ring.

"I don't know if I can do this Brandon," said Sky all confused.

"Look Sky, she's your girlfriend so she'll have to say yes" replied Brandon.

"Probably, but how do I say it? I mean, we're both in our third year if university and that means we're only 20."

"Then tell your parents that you're not ready."

"I can't Brandon. My parents are passing down the crown after I graduate so I can't rule Arakleon unless I marry Bloom."

"Well Sky, it sounds to me like you're using Bloom to make your parents happy."

"Uh you're right," said Sky with a sigh.

Back at Alfea Musa and Flora entered the dorm with smiles on their faces.

"Oh hi you guys. Musa, Tune has a bone to pick with you," announced Tecna.

"What? Has she gone bunk?" asked Musa.

"With Bloom," said Tecna while pointing to Bloom's dorm and Musa walked off.

"Oh Flora, we have a new roommate. She wants to meet you," Tecna told Flora.

"A new roommate? Where is she?" asked Flora.

"She's in Layla's old room" said Tecna.

Flora walked off and knocked on the door. The door opened and Layla appeared through the doorway.

"Layla? What are you doing here?" asked Flora.

"I'm just packing up my stuff" replied Layla.

Layla walked back to packing up her stuff and Flora followed her.

"Why are you packing up your stuff?"

"I have to start university like normal so as far as you and the others are aware of I am now a freshman of uni while you guys are seniors.

Then Layla took the last box and walked out and transported the boxes to her new dorm.

"See you guys," said Layla and she walked to the freshman side of the Alfea's uni.

"Flora, don't look so sad. Layla gave us her wedding album so come and have a look," said Bloom.

"Hey Tune what's with you saying that you were mad?" asked Musa.

"Yes Musa, Lockett and I have decided that we would like some umbrellas please. Look, Bloom gave us some tea because we got a cold from the rain outside so please can you give us some?" asked Tune.

Musa replied, "Sure. Sorry about the cold."

Musa picked up Tune and placed her down on her bed and got a spare umbrella.

Musa said the spell, "Smallus Shrinkus," Then umbrella shrunk to Tune's size and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

At Red Fountain, Sky is laying on his bed thinking on what he should say. Then Helia, Riven and Timmy came up to him.

Riven said, "Hey Sky, Brandon told us about the announcement. Congratulations.

Then Sky smiled and looked at Brandon who was out on the balcony. "What? We got back for three hours ago and you haven't said a word so I had to" said Brandon.

"Sky, do you even know if you're ready to do this?" asked Helia.

"Well, yeah, I love Bloom" answered Sky.

"Do you even know if Bloom is ready?" asked Timmy.

"Well no, but she might" Sky replied.

Sky got a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing ways on how to ask Bloom.

At Alfea, it's night time. Musa, Tecna and Flora and fast asleep in their beds. Stella and Bloom couldn't sleep so they talked to each other.

"Hey Bloom are you ok?" asked Stella.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you've just seen a ghost, not like it's not normal in this realm."

"Na I'm ok, but I've been looking through Layla's wedding album and she was so young."

"Well their realms have an alliance. So what's the problem?"

"Layla was so lucky yet so young. If someone proposes to me today, I don't think that I would accept."

Just then a pebble hit the balcony. Stella and Bloom walked outside and saw Brandon and Sky on hoverbikes.

"Snookums, Sky what are you two doing here a day early? I thought you two were in Arakleon for the last day of summer vacation.

"Well, yes, but we returned early because we have some important business to attend too" replied Sky.

"May I ask what business?" asked Bloom.

Then Sky noticed Layla's wedding album in Bloom's hand and his face turned pale.

"Sky?" said Brandon all confused.

"Oh sorry. You will find out soon I promise" said Sky.

"What he means to say is that we can't tell you just yet" corrected Brandon.

"Yeah sorry. Bloom can you call me to organise a date?" asked Sky.

"Sure, I would like that" she answered.

"Great got to go. See you later" he said.

"Bye Stella," Brandon said kindly and gave her a kiss good bye.

Then the boys zoomed off. The girls looked at each other with confusion.

"What are those boys up to?" asked Stella to Bloom.

"I don't know but I'll find out," she said with a smirk.

"Whatever, did you notice how Sky's face went pale at the site of Layla's wedding album?" asked Stella.

"Yes I did. Strange do you think he's going to break up with me?"

"Of course not! Maybe it reminds him of his arranged marriage with Diaspro a few years ago" answered Stella.

"You're probably right Stella. She was annoying and who wants to marry her?"

Then Stella and Bloom walked inside, closed the balcony doors and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Bloom was tossing and turning and couldn't sleep. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12am. Bloom picked up her mobile and checked her messages.

'You Have One New Message' it voiced.

Bloom listened to the message and heard it was from Sky.

"Hi Bloom, sorry about before. I was wondering if you can meet me at the lake for a picnic tomorrow after your assembly. Please call me back" the message said.

Bloom called Sky back to confirm the date. She heard Sky's message bank recording.

"Hi, this is Sky. Please leave a message and I'll call you back. Thanks."

"Hey Sky, I got your message. I'll see you tomorrow at the lake" Bloom's message said.

The next morning at Alfea, the girls were late for their back at school assembly.

"Get your booty moving now Stella! We're going to be late for the assembly!" Musa cried out to Stella in her doorway.

"Stuff it Musa. I lost my Kerrey Magana," Stella yelled back.

"So what?"

"It's my favourite dress!"

"C'mon Stella. Can we please go now?" Flora asked.

"Stella, the others are waiting," Amorae' intervened.

"Tell them I'll meet them there Amorae'," Stella instructed.

Amorae' turned around to the other outside the door and she told them the Stella would meet them at the assembly.

"Amorae', I don't envy you being bonded with her" Digit said as she flew up to Amorae'.

"Oh I think she's wonderful," Amorae' replied blissfully.

At the assembly, Miss Faragonda came on stage and gave her speech.

"Welcome back all you girls. I welcome back our soon to be graduates of our new university and all of our new students."

Miss Faragonda introduced the new professors of Alfea's University and talked about all the new subjects for the new students and a new wing for the uni students.

The assembly finished and everyone walked off. Bloom went to the front entrance.

"Transportus!" she cried and she disappeared.

At the lake, Sky was throwing pebbles into the lake with everything set up. Everything was silent until Bloom appeared in a yellow light and came through.

"Hi Sky," Bloom said as she came up to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hi Bloom. Do you want to sit down?" Sky asked.

"Sure. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Because yesterday you went pale when you saw Layla's wedding album."

"Oh about that, well, um, I have something to tell you. Here's a present for you."

Sky handed Bloom a small box shaped present.

"Oh, what's this?" Bloom asked.

"Open it and you'll find out."

Bloom opened the box and saw a beautiful five caret diamond ring. Bloom lifted her face and her eyes widened, purely shocked.

"Sky, it's beautiful. What are you saying?"

"Well...I.... I..... um.... I."

"Sky?"

"Bloom, will you......marry me?"

Bloom just sat there like a stunned mullet.

"Well what do you say? Bloom? Please say something."

"Um, I'm sorry Sky, but... I..... have to go."

"Go? What do you mean go?"

"I'm so sorry Sky. Transportus!" Then Bloom disappeared back to Alfea. Sky's face fell, looking heartbroken as he stared at the ring in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Alfea, Bloom appeared in her room noticing Flora reading a book. She came out of the light and Flora placed her book down. Bloom leant against the wall before she fell to the floor.

"Bloom, are you all right?" Bloom asked as she went up to Bloom.

"No. Not really. Sky asked me to marry him," Bloom replied stunned.

"What? That's great news Bloom. Let me get the girls. Stella, Musa, Tecna come quick! Sky asked Bloom to marry him!" Flora yelled out from the door way.

"WHAT!" the girls screamed and ran in.

"Congratulations Bloom, Brandon didn't tell me" Stella congratulated with a smile.

"Yeah Bloom, that's great" Musa agreed.

"No guys, it's not great," interrupted Bloom, her face looking at the floor.

"What, Bloom you can't be serious?" Musa said with confusion.

"I am serious Musa. I'm not ready to get married or be queen of Erakleon" Bloom replied.

"What did you say Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"I said, 'I'm sorry Sky but I have to go,' then I left" Bloom answered.

"But Bloom, you love Sky right? I mean, you to have been together since before sophomore year," Flora reasoned.

"I do love him Flora, but, I don't know" Bloom replied quietly.

"Look Bloom, we all can't believe that you didn't give Sky an actual answer. I can't believe that you said that, so, re-think your decision and go and talk to him. You can't just run away from this," Stella advised.

The girls left Bloom to re-think her decision through like Stella suggested.

"I could try" Bloom whispered, while lying on her bed, staring out of her window.

At Red Fountain, Sky angrily came through his dorm. Brandon was lifting weights when he came in.

"So, did she say yes?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"She disappeared back to Alfea before I had a chance to hear her answer. I guess Timmy was right, Bloom wasn't ready to be my queen" Sky answered sadly, falling backwards on his bed.

Brandon dropped his weights with a huge '_Thud!_'

"What? You can't be serious. You love her and she loves you. She was probably just very surprised," Brandon suggested.

"Maybe. She acted more like she didn't want to believe what I said. Maybe I was destined to be the only generation without a wife" Sky sighed exasperated

"What? Listen to yourself Sky!" Brandon convinced shaking Sky's shoulders.

"I'm leaving for Erakleon this afternoon."

"Why?"

"I'm telling my parents that I'm going to rule as a king without a queen."

"What will your parents think when you tell them that?"

"I don't know, but they're just going to have to accept it."

Neither of them noticed Timmy, Riven and Helia by the almost closed door having over heard everything. The boys hastily jumped on their hover bikes and headed for Alfea.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys arrived at Alfea's front entrance and saw the girls running over to them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Flora asked giving Helia a hug.

"We over heard Brandon and Sky talking and it's not good" Helia answered.

"And?" Musa said.

"Sky said that he and Brandon were returning to Erakleon this afternoon for the crowning ceremony without a bride," Timmy explained.

"Wait, I thought Sky couldn't become king until he marries Bloom," Tecna said with confusion.

"Well, yes, but he thinks Bloom said no so his parents have to get used to it," Riven replied annoyed.

"That's it!!" Stella yelled in disgust before she stormed off to see Bloom.

In her dorm, Bloom was drawing Alfea's courtyard on her desk when Stella barged in.

"Bloom!" Stella hollered slamming the door open.

"Oh, hi Stella. What's up?" Bloom asked innocently as she spun her chair round to see Stella standing in her doorway.

"What's up? What's up! Your boyfriend is ruling Erakleon all by his lonely self!"

"He is?"

"He is! He's leaving this afternoon and once he's king, he can't marry you."

"Why not Stella?"

"Hello! Arranged Marriages! Knowing his parents, he'll be betrothed within the year."

"But Stella, I'm not ready to be married, I'm not ready to be queen, I'm not old enough to be engaged. I just can't, I don't feel worthy of being queen Stella," Bloom admitted with her head in her hands.

"Is that what this is about? Bloom, you are worthy to be queen" Stella comforted Bloom as she knelt down to her level.

"No I'm not.... I'm just the simple girl from Earth who discovered that she's a princess to a dead planet. I'm not a real princess Stella. I don't have a kingdom to call my own because it died years ago. A queen is an actual princess, who rules an actual kingdom. I don't have a kingdom, I'm not a real princess, I'm just a girl...." Bloom said as she began to tear up. "I'm just a girl from Earth who lost everything. How can I rule someone else's kingdom, if I lost my own kingdom when I was still a princess?"

"Bloom," Stella said holding Bloom's hand.

Bloom started to wipe her tears away, got a grip and began talking again. "What if I fail Stella because I lost an opportunity to be capable of ruling a kingdom? What if Sky's parents hate me, because I'm not a legitimate princess? A legitimate princess would have royal parents, a kingdom to watch over, and loyal citizens to protect. I have known of that. Why would Sky want to marry a simple girl?"

"Bloom, stop that now" Stella said kindly. "You are not a simple girl. Sky doesn't care for all those things. If he would care, do you think that he would even propose to you in the first place?"

Bloom shock her head as she quietly said, "No."

"That's right. He doesn't care if his parents love you or hate you. You are not the simple girl from Earth. You are the last and rightful heir to the throne of Sparx. You are the princess of Sparx. Yes, you have lost your kingdom, but it isn't dead, it's frozen, the planet is asleep and is waiting for its long lost princess to wake it up. You have royal parents, Oritell and Merium, they are only missing, they haven't died. You have loyal citizens too, Bloom," Stella stopped as she lifted Bloom's head with her hand; "you have us, your friends. You keep us together, you lead us. If that isn't a princess, then I don't know what is. I am a princess myself and it isn't about owning your own kingdom or having royal parents or even having powers, it's about helping people, leading people, protecting people, having citizens who look up to you, ask you for guidance and help. Bloom, Sky could've chosen thousands of princess' in all the realms, but he chose you, and do you know why?"

Stella asked Bloom lifted her head and looked into her friend's eyes.

"It's because you already act like you've been a princess your whole life. It's because he loves you for everything you do. You lead us with the witches and with Baltor. You were the one who guided the boys, Layla and me through the Downlands when we were looking for the pixies. We all come to you for help and you never think twice about rejecting it. That's what makes a princess, and that's what makes you a legitimate princess of Sparx. Now tell me that you don't deserve to be happy with Sky, that you do believe that you are a princess, that because you know realise that you are ready to be queen" Stella started yelling proudly as she stood up.

"I'm ready," Bloom said softly.

"What was that?" Stella yelled encouragingly.

"I'm ready!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I am ready!" Bloom yelled as she stood up from her chair proudly.

Suddenly, Musa burst through the door and said, "Get moving Bloom! Sky's leaving as we speak!" She yelled.

"What!?" Bloom cried as her happiness went down.

"He and Brandon are in the squad ship. GO! GO NOW!" Musa ordered Bloom.

Bloom looked at Stella, who smiled and she transformed into her enchantix and flew out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in the sky, the squad ship was on course for Erakleon.

"Cheer up Sky. Bloom will come around," Brandon said trying to cheer Sky up.

"Not soon enough Brandon," Sky replied heartbroken.

Just as Bloom was flying to catch up to the ship she discovered it was about to go inter-dimensional.

"Fire Wall!" Bloom yelled halting the squad ship from moving.

Sky tumbled out of his seat and popped his head up wondering what stopped the ship. "What's the holdup Brandon?"

"It seems to be a fire wall," he answered standing to his feet with his hand on his head. "I think I hit my head."

"A fire wall?" Sky repeated confusingly.

Suddenly, right in the centre of the control room of the ship, a bright beam of light appeared and Bloom walked through.

"Bloom?" Sky said all shocked and surprised.

"I'll be in the cargo bay," Brandon mumbled trying to stay out of the way and he walked off to the cargo bay, closing the hatch behind him.

"Hi, Sky" Bloom said shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, um...I...." Bloom fumbled for the right words.

"I'm sorry Bloom, but I've got to see my parents on an important matter" Sky cut her off hastily and turning his chair back to the controls.

"No wait!"

"Uh, yes Bloom?" Sky sighed annoyed as he spun back around, facing her.

"This is ridiculous!" Brandon's voice echoed from the cargo bay. "Sky, just listen to her or so help me....." Brandon yelled as he took out his phone and whispered. "Hey, you guys need to hear this" and he placed the phone against the door.

"Ok, I'm listening Bloom" Sky stood in front of Bloom with his arms crossed and waited for her to speak.

"Sky, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry."

"For What?"

"For running away from you yesterday. I was surprised and I thought that I wasn't ready to be queen, or get married.

"I'm sorry Bloom. I better be going. Can you please lower the wall please?"

"But, the main reason why I ran out was because I thought that I wasn't, worthy of being queen because I wasn't a legitimate princess."

"What are you talking about Bloom?"

"Well, I thought that since I didn't rule Sparx, I wasn't a legitimate princess so I wouldn't be worthy of being queen."

"Bloom, that's silly" Sky replied as he stood up and walked towards her. "It doesn't matter if you ruled Sparx or never did. I wanted to marry you because I love you, I want to be with you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" Bloom asked happily.

"Really" Sky said holding her hands with a smile on his face.

"I want that to" Bloom added.

"You do?" Sky asked.

Bloom nodded as Sky continued to talk. "Well in that case," Sky added as he knelt down.

A huge smile came on Bloom's face. "Bloom, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you're a princess or a girl from Earth. Nothing can keep us apart. Will you marry me?" Sky asked as he took out the ring box and opened it.

Bloom had a huge smile across her face as a tear came down her face.

"Yes, a thousand times yes" Bloom answered as Sky smiled and placed the ring on Bloom's finger.

Sky stood up and pulled Bloom into a huge hug and twirled her around.

"Can I come back in we're dying out here!" Brandon yelled from behind the cargo bay hatch door.

"We?" Sky said confused.

"Yeah, come in" Bloom yelled back.

Brandon opened the hatch and walked in with a phone in his hand.

"What's with the phone?" Sky asked with his arm around Bloom's shoulders.

Immediately after Sky said that, the three of them hear sobbing coming from the phone.

"Congratulations Bloom" cheered Musa.

"Oh," Sky said nodding his head, "never mind".

"I think that that's one of the most romantic things I have ever heard" Flora said happily.

"I knew she would say yes, I just knew it" Stella screamed into the phone.

"Man, even when she's on speaker phone she's loud" Tecna said annoyed.

"Ha, ha, shut up Tecna!" Stella yelled. "I helped her, I was the one who helped her!" she cheered.

Later on Erakleon, Sky's father, King Henry was congratulating the happy couple.

"Congratulations son" The king said giving Sky a hand shake.

Sky's mother went up to Bloom and gave her a hug. "Congratulations my dear Bloom. You will be a lovely wife and an excellent queen of Erakleon. Welcome to the family" Queen Felicity congratulated sincerely giving her a hug.


End file.
